A Vicious Reality
by ills
Summary: Kaname sighed as Yuki climbed onto his lap, feeling a pool of heat beginning to form in the pit of his stomach with every one of her little movements. He frowned, she really was a mean child showing up tonight with Zero's fresh bite marks. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: So, um I don't know how to break this to you guys but sadly I don't own Vampire Knight. I know, big shocker. _

_AN: As far as spelling of Yuki's name is concerned, I've actually seen it spell two different ways: Yuki or Yuuki. The official English manga says Yuki while in the unofficial translations its spelled Yuuki. So, confused as to which one is correct but I'm going to use Yuki. _

Yuki: Japanese name meaning: Happiness, blessing, fortune, snow.

**A Vicious Reality**

_There once was a King of living corpses that fell into a slumber and arouse a boy._

_The rotting organ pumping inside of his chest began to bleed, suffocating, begging for everlasting _death _as it fell into a pit of despair. _

_The plight of the immortal best became too much to bear._

_Without the need of a laughable enchantment he closed his eyes, fell back into his coffin and went into a deep sleep. _

_One that lasted many ages._

_Until one day much like the magical Princess in fairy tales the former King was awoken by a Prince. Though, this occasion wasn't festive as the Prince was really a wolf in sheep's clothing. _

_A power hungry _**monster**_._

_A mistake. _

_A monster that wanted to mold the once King, now a weakened boy into his own image. _

_A puppet._

_Hope seemed distant, out of reach even, but that never kept the boy from yearning for it. _

_It was only when the boy became a replacement for a son viciously taken by the monster that he knew of the Sun's warmth. _

_A princess who's very name was the thing he was searching for, happiness. _

_A child born to be his wife. _

_Though, happiness wasn't to last as the monster serpent raised its evil head with a vile curse, single handily destroying their picture perfect romance. _

_Her fangs were filed down._

_Sweet memories erased. _

_The young girl slept and became something unforgivable._

_Human._

Red lipstick.

Removing the cap, it was thrown off to the side casually forgotten as it rolled off Kaname's bed. Porcelain delicate fingers gripped the band in the same manner one would hold a marker. Without pausing to offer an explanation she turned a dark grey bunny doll- dubbed Patches because of the discolored patch sewn on its left leg- around in her lap.

The lipstick's faux gold cover caught the light as she dipped down and drew right above Patches's red lifeless eyes slanted eyebrows. Knitting her brow she raised her hand before letting it settle back down right below its eye, drawing on either side lines that extended down its face.

Crossing the room to come sit beside her on the bed Kaname wanted to ask if they were meant to be blood tears but kept silent. Being one of the rare occasions he had her all to himself he didn't want to sour the mood with the mention of blood.

Glancing down at the grey bunny once again Kaname vaguely recalled seeing Rima walking around with a similar top hat wearing bunny. He wondered if it was a passing trend among the Cross Academy girls but dismissed the notion as he reached down and clasped his hand over hers. "Yuki," He breathed out her name as if it were sacred. "Don't you think that it," He said in reference to the lipstick, "Would look better on you then on-"

"Patches," Yuki finished without shifting her eyes away from the bunny. Tilting her head in thought she turned her hand towards her meanwhile brushing off Kaname's hand, momentarily staring at it before lifting it to her moist lips. Without the use of a mirror she applied it onto her lips sloppily before turning towards him.

Swallowing his laughter Kaname stared at Yuki with a smirk playing on his lips. Before he had a chance to open his mouth Yuki grabbed him by the collar, tugging him towards her she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Dumbfounded but feeling incredibly euphoric Kaname could no longer restrain himself. Taking her by the shoulders he pushed her back onto the soft mattress, climbing on top of her as he hugged her body closer to his.

"Kaname-"

Practically holding his breath Kaname silently prayed that she wouldn't use that dreaded honorific.

"-sempai?"

As it past through her lips he couldn't help but frown while Yuki knitted her brow in confusion. "Wha-" She began to question him but paused when he ran his thumb over her lower lip while cupping her cheek.

"Such formality," Kaname dipped down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Makes my heart tighten painfully, Yuki," Playfully he took her earlobe in between his lips, flicking at it with his tongue.

"It's because," Yuki hesitantly began but he tuned her out opting to rather preoccupy himself with inhaling her sweet scent. The words that she was causally streaming together now were the same exhausting phrases that she'd pieced together for him countless times. Never did she guess or understand how much those phrases hurt him.

Over the years his Princess had grown distant though Kaname only had himself to blame for that ever-growing gap. One night when she'd stupidly come to visit him he'd allowed his lust for her get the better of him and allowed her to catch a glimpse of the monster inside of himself. Still, knowing the reason behind it, it still did nothing to dull the sting.

As the words continued to fall past her rose colored lips he closed his eyes trying to bring forward in consciousness a pleasant memory.

"_Yuki, when we're older we're going to be like Mom and Dad," Kaname declared. _

_Smiling brightly Yuki happily nodded her head before drawing close to Kaname's warm embrace. _

What started off as a small thud violently escalated into a constriction in his chest that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if it were necessary for him to breathe he would have felt as though he were suffocating. _It felt like you died when your fangs dulled and you were forced to forget about me._ Silently his mind tried to remind him of the fact that his Yuki was still alive and currently lying beneath him.

Hesitantly Kaname cracked open his eyes faintly aware that Yuki's brown orbs were staring up into his, searching. However, having caught the flash of a tan square shaped bandage on her porcelain skin he found that he could no longer look at anything else.

Biting down on his lower lip Kaname placed his hand on Yuki's cheek and almost too forcefully turned her head so that the bandage was hidden from his sight. "Kaname-sempai, what are you doing?"

Kaname jaw tightened briefly and he had to use all of his self-control to keep the anger he felt building inside of himself, out of his tone. "You're a mean child, Yuki. How can you pretend-" His voice trailed off unsure of how to voice his own emotions without frightening her or causing her to hate him.

"Are you-" Yuki tried to turn her head towards him but his hand kept her in place. She winced, "Ok?"

"How," Kaname dipped down towards her ear, keeping his tone calm. "How can you act normal around me and expect me to do the same when the most important girl… the girl I value more than my own life had been bitten by another guy."

Yuki's eyes widened, 'Zero,' Her inner voice cried out the name but she didn't dare speak his name now. "I'm sorry," She apologized but froze when she heard the velvety scratches of fabric being rustled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that with his free hand Kaname was unbuttoning his uniform jacket before he undid his neck tie.

Using fluid movements that were almost a blur to Yuki's human eyes she suddenly found that her hands, tied at the wrists, were bound together above her head. Meanwhile her own ribbon, which he'd removed easily, was now tied over her bandaged neck.

"Would you honestly mind if I tied you to the bedpost, keeping you bound here for an eternity so that only I could savor you?" Releasing her cheek he didn't dare look into her eyes afraid of the emotion that would be shinning back at him. Suddenly he stiffened as what he just asked of her echoed inside his own head.

"_How long exactly do you plan on keeping Yuki trapped inside this windowless basement?" Kaname demanded of Haruka._

And now Kaname desired nothing more than to do the same thing to her. Letting out a sigh he shut his eyes, "Forget what I've just said." Before he could reopen his eyes he felt a pair of legs encircle his waist, shifting their weight to tip him over onto his side. As he reopened he allowed Yuki to push him down onto his back before she climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist.

With every little movement that she made Kaname felt a pool of heat beginning to form at the pit of his stomach.

"I think I understand the meaning behind your question, Kaname-sempai is lonely." Yuki stated, struggling with her still bound hands to reach inside her pocket. "Do you want a companion?"

"What I want, is you," Kaname boldly replied.

"Then make me into a gentle vampire just like you." He wanted to snort; there was no such thing as a gentle vampire. As he was about to reply what she had just requested of him hit him with a force of a freight train.

Fact was it would be selfish of him to turn her.

It was practically a slap in Juuri's face as she'd given her very life to make Yuki human.

But, he couldn't help it he _was _selfish.

And, he needed her more than anyone would ever know.

Taking his hesitation in the wrong way Yuki finally pulled out a small knife from her pocket, forming a fist around its sharp edges.

Kaname's eyes flashed.

The delicious smell wafted, surrounding him, teasing, calling him. Taking a hold of the loose end of the ribbon currently tied around his beloved girl's neck, he used it to pull her towards him. Placing her hands on his chest she slid her body up onto his stomach.

Swiftly Kaname removed the ribbon his slick tongue running up and down the side of her neck and as she stiffened his arms he sank his teeth into her throat.

_Knock, knock._

Above the sound of Yuki's heartbeat Kaname could faintly hear the sounds of knocking though he wasn't sure where it was originating from.

"Don't leave me," Yuki suddenly begged.

_Never_, his inner voice replied, hugging her body tightly against his own.

**Knock, knock.**

Quite suddenly Kaname felt his body stiffen, becoming heavy and he felt as though he was being ripped away from Yuki, pinned down to the bed. "Yu-" He began but the word died in his throat when he saw Yuki's body becoming transparent.

Kaname blinked and the instant he reopened his eyes he found himself on his leather couch, Yuki nowhere in sight.

"Kaname? Are you awake," A voice he instantly recognized to belong to Ichijo calling from behind his closed door.

He didn't answer choosing instead to drape his arm over his forehead, a tight frown pulling at his lips.

Life was sometimes a very cruel thing, showing him paradise before snatching it away from his grasp.

_Kaname sighed, "Just when will I be able to have my beloved girl once again in my arms?" His heart cried._

**The End.**

**An: This is my first Kaname/Yuki fiction and I really hope that you've enjoyed it and will leave me a review! **

**ills**

**Thank you Rie for pointing out my boo-boo.  
**


End file.
